It Will Rain
by skittleAcullen
Summary: If your heart had a stereo... If your heart was a stereo, what song would it play? who would it play for?


**okayy heres a pretty little oneshot inspired by doujinshininjah's story "Stereo Hearts" and NO this is not a lemon, i write way to many of thoes X3 italics are lyrics. italics and bold are thoughts. this is un betad so there are grammer mistakes .**

** enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Emotion is something extremely hard to convey using conventional words. On the other hand music can convey any emotion possible with its complicated chords and rhythmical patterns bringing truth and beauty into the world. Specificity this world, people and personification alike have a small heart shaped speaker on their chest over the actual thing. These speakers played music that matched the mood someone was in but only if the feeling was strong when the music started playing they could not turn the music down, the more intense the emotion the louder the music plays. With feelings displayed threw music, this world full of stereo hearts was a world of very little secrets. The stereo hearts have one main purpose, when two people fall in love there stereo breaks and stops playing music until they tell each other there true feelings. When this happens the hearts repair themselves and start to play the same song in perfect synchronization.<p>

Alfred F Jones personification of the United States of America was a joy to all those around him, his stereo heart only played fast pace bouncy pop music. The smile on his face always matched the smile on his heart and if he wasn't playing a pop song he was playing country music that reflected his American spirit, nothing he played was ever too heavy or deep unless he was around Arthur Kirkland personification of the United Kingdom of Brittan and Northern Ireland. Arthur's heart rarely played any music on occasion it played Lily Allen or Lady Sovereign both British musicians who could convey any kind of emotion. He had a habit of playing the song "Alfie" around America who could only chuckle and throw an arm around his friend.

"Good days those were" America said laughing and singing along with the song as they entered there school building. Gauken Hetalia was a place that was always filled with music; more recently with the world in a state of relative peace a lot of personifications started finding their love. England and America made there way to class

"Hey bro!" America said patting his brother Canada on the back

"Hey guys" Canada said smiling shyly at them picking his book out of his locker "what's up?" He asked

"Nothing much just..."

"Being awesome?" Canada and England finished for him

"Yeah! Im so awesome! I am the hero after all"

Canada's stereo started to play "Mr Know it all" by Kelly Clarkson. England chuckled, America gaped at his brother, and Canada just blushed and grinned

"Heheh sorry bro" Canada said shutting his locker and turning around to run right into Prussia

"Maple!" He said stumbling backwards slightly

"Sorry birdie" Prussia said recovering from the bump himself, when they looked a each other they both blushed and there stereo hearts simultaneously started to play Taylor Swift's "invisible" the smiled brightly at each other intertwined fingers and walked away without a glance at America or England. The two countries were slightly uncomfortable being in such close proximity to real love, they coughed awkwardly and continued there walk to class, America gave England a awkward hug and walked into his class room waving good bye to the smaller nation

"Vee ciao America!" Italy said walking up to Alfred his stereo playing some Italian techno music

"Is that...we no speak Americano?" America asked, "that song was a hit at my place!"

"Vee really?" Feli asked his stereo getting a bit louder as he got excited

Thats great!"

"So little dude I can see your heart is working now, who popped it?"

Italy blushed and his stereo heart changed songs

_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new~ and the reason is you~_

America knew that song, someone had been playing that song constantly about a week ago...

"Ludwig!" America snapped his fingers smiling at Italy, who only blushed and turned his music up louder. America patted his shoulder "I knew it" Italy giggled and skipped over to his seat his heart still playing the same song. America sat down at his sea next to the wall and sighed. He was happy for italy, he really was but he couldn't help feel a little lonely with all these happy couples walking around playing there heart songs, when would he find someone to love him? Without noticing it his stereo heart started to play "I'm Just a Kid" by Simple Plan. Heads in the room turned towards him in concern, as they had never heard sad music come from America, let alone a whiny song about being a teenager. America sighed not noticing the change in the atmosphere surrounding him, he had scene everyone walking around in pairs holding hands or kissing in the hallways. Hungary and Austria, France and Korea, Japan and Greece, Spain and Romano, the more people he remembered the louder his heart seamed to get, the feeling of forever alone pouring threw his soul.

**_at least_** he though **_I have iggy to suffer threw it with me._ **His heart became lighter and a bit quieter as he started to think about his former caretaker England. England had and America were two inseparable forces of nature when it comes to each other, from the time England had claimed America as his little bother to the Revolution they were extremely close. America was positive that England had written the song "Alfie" along with Lily Allen, America smiled slightly, as he thought about England his stereo heart becoming quieter as it started to change into a slower song. America and England have been best friends for a very long time now and America couldn't imagine life without him. Everyone knew how close they were but some were opposed to the friendship, England's relatives for one. They were afraid that they would get their friendship and there economies entangled aging and they would have a repeat of the Revolution. America would have given his life to make it so that the revolution wasn't as bad as it was, those years were some on he worst of his life. He knew that he was justified in everything he did but it almost wasn't worth it when he saw England on the ground, outfit muddy and torn, crying by his feet in the rain. America gave a dark chuckle the rain was what stuck in his memories, ever anticlimactic and cliché life made it so that during the final battle it was raining. Even worse was the feeling America had when he looked down and saw that England's eyes were copying the clouds, heavy rainfall was coming from them and while there was nothing he could do about it now, America vowed that England would never have to rain again.

"Gah!" America looked down in surprise as he felt an unpleasant tingling sensation, the speaker was broken...

"America-san!" Kiku said laughing, "who popped it?"

"I don't... know" America looked down at his chest and poked the broken heart.

"How do you feel?" Kiku asked tilting his head slightly

"I feel like...my heart….my real heart… is being constricted... its kinda like when you pull a rubber band too far and it has to snap back, or it will break. I feel like my heart is too far away from is other half."

"America-san" kiku said quietly "that was deep"

America just shrugged and got up to leave the classroom

"Where are you going Jones?" The teacher asked a bemused smile

"To find my other half," he yelled over his shoulder as he picked up the pace and jogged out of the room, he slowed too a walk a few minutes later as he walked down the empty hallway. He let the feeling in his heart guide him, felling which way to go. His feet picked up speed with his heart, it started to feel lighter as he turned the corner

"I'll be back," England said as he exited his classroom his stereo also broken "I'm pretty sure I know were im going"

"England!" America yelled running towards him and lifting him up in a hug instead of the frustrated anger he expected England laughed.

"Put me down you git!"

America laughed as well bringing England back down so that his feet touched the floor, England put his arms around America's neck and put there foreheads together

"You naughty boy, what did I tell you about breaking things?"

"That I should fix what I break" America grinned brightly

"Well then get on with it" England whispered against America's lips

"I love you" America whispered

"I love you too... git"

America laughed joyously and crashed their lips together as he felt his stereo heart start to mend. His heart and head went light as he felt England melt against his body, he sighed happily into the kiss as his stereo heart started to play music in perfect sync with England's. They pulled away at the same time to hear what song they were playing

_If you ever leave me, baby,_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have,_

_We don't have it anymore._

America laughed and kissed both of England eyelids "I never want to see you cry"

"Never want to see me cry huh?"

_There's no religion that could save me_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_

"Never" America said his music getting louder "I wanna take all your pain away, if you every cry then im not doing my job"

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_

_To keep you by my side_

To keep you from walkin' out the door.

"Your job?" England tilted his head to the side slightly pressing himself even more into America's chest and smiling like the Cheshire cat already anticipating America's answer

America kissed England one more time then picked him up bridal style, England laughed loudly as America walked out of the school building with him in his arms "as your hero of course"

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_

_ Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain_

* * *

><p><em><strong>okayyyyy i hope you all ejoyed that. as i already said this was from doujinshininjah's story "Stereo Hearts" i really really like this hetalia AU...like a lot...i think i might do another...cuz this was too much fun to write =3 review please<strong>_


End file.
